1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid device in which wireless data transmission and reception can be established between a first hearing aid and a second hearing aid, a single hearing aid worn on each ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of binaural hearing aids, that is, wearing a single hearing aid on each ear, is effective in the discrimination of a sound, identification of the direction of a sound source and the like to many users. In this case, by establishing wireless communication between the two hearing aids, it is possible to carry out an advanced signal processing in which the balance of an automatic gain controller can be maintained. In order to match a signal processor even in the different hearing conditions, a hearing aid system whereby a sound field characteristic value such as a signal level and a frequency spectrum in a sound signal of a sound field is transmitted between the hearing aids, is disclosed (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2004-535082
However, even in the hearing aids programmed to be worn, one on each ear, if only one of the two hearing aids is utilized due to failure, loss, or exceptional circumstances, there is a problem in that the second hearing aid does not function properly or its performance is limited.